


Please Don't Go

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Fanart, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Erwin looked up, out at the dark sky. The clouds overhead obscured the light from the moon and stars. It was as if the whole world was mourning the loss of Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the lovely and talented:  
> Twitter: [@Leikeima](https://twitter.com/Leikeima)

_Shinzou Wo Sasageyo_

_Sacrifice Your Heart, Levi_

_Don't go...Please, just hold on Levi. Just...Just hold on for me. Please..._

Erwin sat in Levi's bedroom, the wooden door locked. The room was neat and clean, like Levi, the smell of bleach still lingered in the air faintly. Erwin sat on his deceased friend's chair near the window, head hung low as his soft sobs were muffled by his hand pressed over his mouth. 'He didn't want to disturb anyone.' His jacket was draped across his shoulder, and although he was warm, he couldn't stop shivering.

Erwin picked at the stitching on his trousers, trying to ignore the empty feeling he felt inside is chest. Soon, there would be a new Captain chosen, and a new Special Operatives Squad. Levi would always be remembered as 'humanities strongest soldier.' But no one would really know, or care as much as he did. Him and Hange. Hange was taking it hard too. But he had loved Levi. Had always found the short male so enticing. So lovable. And vulnerable.

Erwin looked up, out at the dark sky. The clouds overhead obscured the light from the moon and stars. It was as if the whole world was mourning the loss of Levi.

He sighed as he looked out of the window he knew Levi had spent many restless nights sat in the very chair he was slumped in, or stood at. Looking over the quite area, and in the far distance, the wall. Captivity.

Erwin knew Levi would have preferred to see more of the outside world. To destroy the titans, and live in peace. Know he would never get to see that. Erwin wanted to bury Levi's body outside the wall. Not within the walls, where nobody was free. He wanted, no needed to do this. Erwin knew Hange would help him, they both would agree on something like that.

...

Erwin woke with a start, he had fallen asleep in Levi's room. He looked around, searching for where Levi was - if Erwin had taken the chair, did Levi actually sleep in the bed - when he remembered. Levi was dead. He would never fall asleep propped up in a chair, or in Erwin's room. They would never share a bed again, Levi wouldn't come to him when he had a nightmare. Erwin wouldn't be able to go to the raven when he heeded help, or for some extra training.

They wouldn't be able to do anything, because Levi was dead. Because Levi had been taken away from him. From them.

He rubbed at the painful crick in his neck, _'how was Levi able to sleep in a chair so easily?'_ He sighed, and stood. He noticed the sunshine streaming through the window, and realised he had slept in this room all _night_. The air in the room suddenly became too hot, too sticky. He pushed open the window, and turned. He surveyed the room, noticing the very few personal objects that Levi owned.

...

  
Erwin slipped out of the room, and headed back to his office. Though daylight streamed in through the windows, it was still much too early for any other 'normal' soldier to be awake, and up and about. He was glad for that.

He could still remember the blood. It was everywhere. Coating Levi's fair skin, matting his dark hair. The metallic smell had been thick in the air. Erwin could still feel the warmth of the blood as it seeped out from Levi's body. The weight of Levi's body as he lay wrapped up in the blonde's arms. How cold Levi had been. The blue tinge to his usually red lips. How the light in his grey eyes died as he faded.

Erwin choked on a sob as the memory of Levi's death haunted him. He hurried down the corridor, and moved further away from Levi's room. Towards his office, and towards his desk. He needed a distraction.

He was glad he didn't meet anyone as he ambled down the seemingly endless corridor. His chest felt too tight, like there was a metal band wrapped round his lungs, making breathing difficult. He stumbled forward, heading towards the end of the corridor, away from Levi's room, and the memory of him. _Stop thinking about_ him. _Just stop. Please._ He clutched at his head and burst through the door.

...

_ 'Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pour though and shine down on us to let us know they are happy.'  _ It would be easier knowing Levi, the man he loved was happy. Ease the pain in his heart a bit. But it wouldn't help completely. Only numb the ache, the hole in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Kudos and comments accepted!  
> Feedback is much appreciated, and needed!


End file.
